The Tale of the DemonWolf and Beautiful Moon
by Shadowgirl2000
Summary: This is my first Naruto fanfic that I'm writing with my friend about our characters and the main ones too please read!
1. Chapter 1

Tale of the Demon Wolf and the Beautiful Moon

By Black-Doom and Shadowgirl2000

Promise under the moon:

Miyuki's beginning story

_A young girl with dark brown hair and tiny artic blue eyes stood with her mother as they waved goodbye to a dark figure that was disappearing into the horizon. That man was her father. He was leaving to go to what he said was a "war." The young girl had never heard of such a word but it sounded scary. Her mother was in tears and the young girl held tight to her gold crescent moon necklace. Her rival and once good friend Shikamaru looked her way with a lazy look clearly it read that he did not want to be here. _

"Daddy!" The young girl cried as she released her mother's hand and ran to catch up with her father.

"Miyuki, stop!" her mother called out to her.

"Please, don't go!" Miyuki cried as she tugged on her father's arm. "We're your family!"

"Miyuki, you must understand. The world needs as many fathers as possible!" her father spoke softly. "If you think that I'm the only father leaving his family then you're a selfish little girl!"

"But Daddy!" The young girl cried as tears fell from her cheeks. "I'm your daughter don't you care?"

"If you think I don't care about this world then you are no daughter of mine!" Her father growled pulling his arm back causing Miyuki to fall to the ground and walked faster and disappeared into the horizon.

_The words rang through young Miyuki's mind. "You are no daughter of mine!" Is that what her father really thought? More tears came to her eyes as Shikamaru came up to her and hugged her. _

"It's going to be okay." He whispered as she sobbed.

"Is that what he really thought?" she asked him. "Am I worthless daughter?"

"You're father is the one who is selfish Miyuki, remember no one can be great at everything but everyone is good at something." Shikamaru said. "Remember that and you will become worthy to your name."

"Thanks, Shikamaru!" she smiled at him. "It means a lot to me but we're still rivals!"

"Whatever. I'm tired!" Shikamaru yawned causing Miyuki to laugh.

_That was the last time Miyuki ever saw her father but the words were still in her head everyday. At night and in the afternoon. Miyuki made a promise to herself that night when she was in bed as the beautiful moon shone through her bedroom window. _

"I promise to this day that I will be a daughter who is worthy to my father and to my clan. I swear on this promise till the day I die!" Miyuki said proudly as the moon shown down on her.

Sanota's Beginner Story:

A Demon's Tale

_When the sun was just rising over the Uchiha Clan, a large demon wolf was destroying the Leaf Village. This was a little after the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked. Using some blood from his young one mouth old son Sasuke, the father sealed the demon in the body of a young baby girl by the name of Sanota. Sanota grew up being friends with Sasuke because of the blood-thing they shared. Sasuke and Sanota were 7 at the time, when the clan was attacked by The Akatsuki because of the insane amount of power that they so truly desired during the late afternoon. Sasuke and Sano were running for their lives through the village hoping to escape. They soon make escape and find themselves next to a cliff. _

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked while he panted.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sanota replied.

_A noise was heard suddenly the cliff began to lose wait and Sanota felt herself falling. _

"Sano!" Little Sasuke screamed and held out his hand and grabbed her wrist. "Don't let go!"

"I'm trying not to!" the girl screamed.

_Her hand was slowly slipping and then it fell. Sasuke looked down to see a splash in the water below. The boy fell to his knees and begin to cry. _

"No!" he screamed. "DAMMIT!"

_Sanota awoke near the water's edge on solid earth. She picked herself up and rubbed the back of her head feeling a bit of blood trickling down. _

"What the hell?' Sano swore looking at the blood. "What is this crap?"

"It's blood." A voice rang out.

_Sanota turned around to see a brown horse. _

"Excuse me?' she asked again.

"you're bleeding!" the horse said.

"You can talk!" she asked again scrambling to her feet.

"Of course I can talk. I'm a ninja horse!" the horse said again.

"A ninja horse right and I'm the fifth hokage!" Sano said smugly.

"Really? You seem awfully young!" the horse replied.

"It's called sarcasm!" she sighed. "Are you really this dumb?"

"Excuse me! But I have an IQ of 500, so if you want to just die right here then be my guest! Good day to you my lady!" The horse snored.

"Wait! I was kidding!" Sano yelled. "Please Mr. Talking Horse I need to find someone that is special to me!"

"You can't!" the horse replied. "The person you are looking for is too far for your reach! I will teach you ninja skills."

"Really? The talking horse is going to teach me ninja skills!" Sanota laughed.

"Do you want my help or not?" the horse asked.

'Yes sir."

"Good. My name is Suki."

"Sanota or Sano."

"I know who you are. I know many things about you!" the horse replied walking away.

"…okay." She said.

_Suki trained the girl for 5 years. Teaching her everything she needed to know about being a ninja, she still did not have a clue about the demon that lay inside her. She then set off on a 2 year journey to find Sasuke. _

Chapter 1

The Wolf demon arrives:

Sano and Miyuki meet!

The Nara gallery

"Mother! I'm going out to take some pictures!" Miyuki called grabbing her camera.

"Okay, and Miyuki try to make some friends!" Her mom called.

'Moms, they just don't understand!" Miyuki sighed in thought as she walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Her mom yelled.

"Out into the forest to take pictures of the animals!"

"Okay!"

_Miyuki walked out the door and ran towards the forest. She waved to the little children that were playing in the alleyway and smiled to herself. Since her mother had made the Nara gallery she finally had time to herself. She slowed down when she saw Ino and Shikamaru in the clothes store. _

"Shika, try this on for me!" Ino replied throwing him a pink tank top with a crown on it and it read I'm a pretty princess.

"Whatever, what a drag!" He replied as he tried on the shirt.

"Perfect. Instant blackmail!" Miyuki smirked and snapped a picture of Shikamaru.

_She then took walked out of the village into the forest. Taking a seat by a tree Miyuki looked around hoping to find something better to take a picture of then squirrels. Something flashed before her eyes at that moment. She quickly stood up and put her eyes to the camera and took pictures really fast. _

"Oh, great these are lovely pictures. What kind of pictures did you take today honey? Oh gee mom I took pictures of the dirt in the forest!" she said to herself.

_Looking around again. She sighed. There was nothing left to be seen so she left and went to go develop her pictures. She walked back to the gallery with the photos in her hand. _

"Oh, you're back! Did you take any interesting pictures?" Her mom asked.

"Yeah, the dirt!" Miyuki said.

"Well anything else?" her mom asked.

"I took a picture of Shikamaru today!" Miyuki said almost forgetting the picture of Shikamaru wearing the pink tank-top. "Anyways I'm going to look at the pictures now."

"Okay, I'm going out for a bit so look after the shop okay?" her mom told her.

"Yeah, whatever Mom!" Miyuki said waving her mom to leave and turned towards the black room. "See you later!"

_Miyuki walked into the darkest room that she could find and took out the pictures and began to develop them. She smirked when she hung up the Shikamaru picture because it turned out so good. _

"Yes. It turned out perfect!" she smiled and laughed. "Now on to the pictures of dirt!"

_Once she was done developing her pictures she turned on the light and looked at them. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at the first one. There in the center of the forest was a black and white wolf with a ninja headband around its neck. Miyuki placed her hand on her forehead, she felt her headband and smiled but wondered why this wolf had one. She took out the picture and went back to the front of the shop and began to draw the picture in her sketch book. _

_Sasuke walked into the forest. He had a weird feeling and decided to go in there. He noticed a young girl leaning against a tree completely knocked out. Sasuke looked at the girl and picked her up and took her to his house into a little room and bandaged her arm for it was bleeding. He sat down in a chair for a long time until the girl woke up. The girl just happened to be Sano but Sasuke didn't realize it. _

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"You're in the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Sasuke explained.

"Wait, I have to go back out there I'm looking for someone." The girl replied standing up.

"You really need to sit down and relax." Sasuke spoke up gently.

"I guess I should." She said sitting down back on the bed and took a better look at Sasuke. "Wait a minute you look familiar!"

"Uh, boy I hope this isn't another fan girl!" Sasuke sighed.

"Turn around!" she commanded, being a little shocked by the girl's attitude he turned around. Sano noticed the Uchiha sign on his back and began to cry and hugged him. "Sasuke!"

"Uh…okay, do I know you?" Sasuke asked still kind of freaked out by the hug.

Sano lifted up her sleeve to reveal the Uchiha tattoo Sasuke had drawn on her shoulder when they were little. "Oh my god, I thought you were dead!"

"Well as you can see I'm not." Sano said smiling.

"Oh my god!" Sasuke replied hugging her. "I had no idea you were still alive. When I saw you fall off the cliff I thought you had died."

"I was found by a ninja horse named Suki!" Sano explained.

"A ninja horse?" Sasuke asked disbelieving.

"It's a long story Sasuke!" Sano replied.

_Sano began to explain to Sasuke about the Ninja Horse and everything she learned from him. She laughed at Sasuke's expression. _

"So you went on a two year journey just for me!" Sasuke said.

"Actually I trained for five years!" Sano said.

"So it was a seven year journey thing?" Sasuke asked.

"You know you ask too many questions." Sano said clearly getting annoyed.

"Sorry." Sasuke replied with a smile.

_A loud thump hit the door. Sasuke looked outside to see a kunai had hit the door. Sasuke looked around and then pulled out the kunai and stared at it. A strange guy in a mask appeared before them. _

"I've found you Sanota." He said. "I'm going to kill you and then kill Sasuke too!"

"No way!" Sasuke growled and tried to attack.

"You missed!" the bad guy said from behind and slashed Sasuke with a kunai in the shoulder.

_Sano stared to get really mad and she jumped in the air and began to strike the man with tons of kunai. The man threw his kunai at her and it hit her arm and the leg. Sano looked up and smiled at Sasuke and both threw the kunai at him. Sasuke punched the man in the face before he ran away. _

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked pulling the kunai out of her leg.

"I think so." Sano replied.

_The blood from the kunai ran down Sasuke's hands and into Sano's wounds, they instantly were healed. Sano turned into the demon wolf and Sasuke looked freaked out. _

"You're the guardian of my clan?" Sasuke asked. "You're the demon wolf?"

"I didn't even know I was the guardian!" Sano said as she tried to stand on two legs and fell. " This is weird."

"Well can't you change back?" Sasuke asked.

"I can try." She replied. "Okay, I did it!"

"Umm…Sano you're still a wolf!" Sasuke said getting a sweat drop in the back of his head.

"Arrrgh! How do I do this?" Sano growled. "Alachazam! Transform! Turn back! Please!"

_Sano stood there for awhile and then changed back. _

"I just have to think about it!" Sano said. "Then I change back!"

_Sasuke and Sano walked back to Sasuke's place and began to talk. _

"Let's go do something. I know this great place!" Sasuke said.

"Where are we going?" Sano asked following Sasuke out the door.

"It's called the Nara Gallery!" Sasuke answered.

"Cool." Sano replied.

_Sasuke and Sano walked through the village when they came to a large shop called the Nara Gallery. They looked inside to see a girl drawing in her sketch book. _

"Come on let's go in!" Sano said.

"Alright." Sasuke said.

_Sasuke and Sano walked into the shop causing the bell to ring. The young girl looked up and smiled. _

"Welcome to the Nara Gallery, have a look around." She said and then went back to her sketch book.

"Okay." Sasuke said.

"Enjoy yourself!" the girl said looking up and then looked back at her picture suddenly the pencil snapped. "Oh my god, you're Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Yeah." Sasuke said.

"Oh my god!" the young girl screamed. "Mom! Oh wait my mom isn't even here!"

'Great, another fan girl!" Sasuke sighed in thought.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Ramen? Cake?!"

"Cake?" Sano asked.

"This is unbelievable, "the" Sasuke Uchiha in the Nara Gallery!"

"Uh, you're kind of forgetting someone important!" Sano replied tired of being ignored.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't see you there!" the girl replied now noticing Sano. "What's special about you?"

"That would be the guardian of the Uchiha Clan, Uchi honey!" her mom said coming in.

"You mean like the one in the picture?" the girl chocked.

"No, that's the larger form!" her mom replied.

"I'll show you!" Sano said happily as she changed into the wolf.

_The girl fainted instantly. _

"Oops!" Sano said.

"Nice going." Sasuke said with a smile.

_The girl got up again and stared at her and fainted again. _

"Uh…um…yeah!" Sano said.

"Sano, I think you better change back again!" Sasuke hissed.

"Good idea!" Sano nodded and changed back.

"Oh my god!" the girl screamed.

"Please don't faint again!" Sasuke said quickly.

"Mom, there's a wolf in the gallery!"

"Miyuki, it's alright!" her mom said.

"But did you, how did, why didn't? Arrrgh! My brain hurts!" Miyuki cried.

"It's complicated." Her mom told her.

"Oh great!" Miyuki said. "My life is even more complicated then before!"

"This girl had the demon sealed inside her when she was a baby, by using Sasuke's blood, I think she has a more complicated life then you do." Her mom laughed.

"Thanks Mom, you're a real help!" Miyuki scowled as she went back to her drawing.

"Please ignore my daughter's rude behavior so what brings into the Nara Gallery?" Miyuki's mother asked them. "I'm Yuki Nara and that's my daughter Miyuki."

"Just looking." Sasuke replied. "It's nice to meet you too."

_Later that night. Miyuki walked outside into the village. Many of the stores were closing and others were heading home. Miyuki walked towards the park area and noticed a girl sleeping under a tree. _

"Um…excuse me." Miyuki said quietly approaching the girl.

"You're the girl from the gallery right…Miyuki?" the blond girl asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't know your name?" she replied.

"It's Sanota but you can call me Sano." Sanota said.

"Sano, I like that name." Miyuki said taking a seat next to her. "Don't you have a place to stay?"

"No, I just got here from a two year journey looking for my friend Sasuke; you know the boy from the gallery." Sano said.

"A two year journey? Wow, that's a long time to be looking for someone." Miyuki gaped in shock.

"I guess so but not to me." Sano laughed. "You seemed shocked? Don't you ever go on journeys?"

"No, I'm just a simple village girl." Miyuki smiled. "I don't really mind its nice to help my mom out in the gallery.

_Sano looked at Miyuki and noticed the headband around her neck. _"You're a ninja too?'

"Yeah. But how and when did you get your headband?"

"I got it when I was five." Sano replied lifting up her sleeve of her shirt so that Miyuki could see the headband on her shoulder.

"Five?!" Miyuki said shocked.

"Yeah, because of the demon." Sano said.

"Oh." Miyuki replied. "Um…Sano?"

"Yeah?" Sano said turning to her.

"You're welcome to stay with me. I live upstairs from the gallery and there's an extra bed in my room!" Miyuki said. "That is if you want to."

"That would be cool thanks!" Sano said smiling. "Let's go!"

'Okay." Miyuki said happily.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2,  
Bug Boy is Annoying:  
A friend's helpful hand!  
The Nara Gallery

"Miyuki, there's a customer!" Sano yelled. 

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

"Okay." Sano replied.

"Alright, welcome to the Nara Gallery can I help you?' Miyuki said coming down the stairs in an apron.

"Do you have any pictures of bugs?" the boy asked.

"Bugs?" Sano asked.

"Yes. I like bugs!" the boy said pushing up his glasses.

"Yes, Shino we know!" Miyuki sighed.

"So do you?" Shino asked again.

"Umm…I think so hold on! HEY Mom do we have any pictures of bugs!" Miyuki yelled.

"WHAT!?" Yuki yelled back.

"I SAID DO WE HAVE ANY PICTURES OF BUGS!" Miyuki yelled as Sano covered her ears.

"I THINK SO!" Yuki yelled.

"THANKS!" Miyuki yelled and turned back. "Yeah, thanks for nothing."

"Ouch!" Sanota replied unplugging her ears.

"Let me go check in the basement!" Miyuki said.

"Okay." Shino said and then turned to Sano. 'So do you like bugs?"

Sano begins to scoot away slowly.

"Here we go, we have a butterfly and a colony of ants!" Miyuki replied holding up the frames.

"The butterfly is pretty." Hinata said.

"Who are you?" Sano asked about three inches from Hinata's face.

"Oh hey Hinata!" Miyuki greeted her.

"Hinata? Are you from the Hyugga Clan?" Sanota asked.

"Yes." Hinata said. 

"Cool." Sano said.

"Here you go Shino one butterfly picture!" Miyuki said handing the picture to Shino.

"Thanks, but I have to pay for it." Shino said. 

"Keep it, you're the only one who wanted it anyways." Miyuki replied.

"Thanks." Shino replied.

"Have a nice day!" Sano said as they walked out the door. "So now what?"

"I don't know." Miyuki sighed.

"Hey guys, what's up?' Sasuke said coming into the shop with Sakura and Shikamaru behind him.

"Hello Shikamaru." Miyuki said darkly .

"Hello Miyuki!" Shikamaru replied in the same tone.

"Uh-oh. Here they go again!" Sakura sighed.

"Do what again?" Sano asked.

"You think you're smarter than me! I'm way smarter than you!" Miyuki argued.

"Please, you're stupid!" Shikamaru growled.

"At least I'm not lazy!" she growled.

"Oh, boy this is going to go on for awhile!" Sakura sighed as Shikamaru's and Miyuki's yells could be heard through the conversation.

"So, how long do they do this for?" Sano asked.

"Everyday." Sasuke sighed.

"Really?" Sano replied. "So Sakura, do they do ever stop?" Sano asked.

"Not really!" Sakura replied.

"You're so stupid!" Miyuki growled. 

"You're stupider!" Shikamaru growled back.

"You're the stupidest person ever!" Miyuki snarled.

"This is going to get ugly!" Sasuke laughed. 

"Wait a minute Shikamaru's last name is Nara and this is the Nara gallery then that means that they're both from the Nara Clan!" Sano said.

"Jerk!" Miyuki snarled. 

"Idiot!" Shikamaru growled as he was ready to attack. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's get something straight here! You're both from the Nara Clan which means you both have the same amount of intelligence! So stop fighting!" Sano commanded bringing Shikamaru and Miyuki to a silence. "Now shake hands!"

"Do I have to?" Miyuki whined.

"Yes!" Sano replied.

"Fine." Miyuki grumbled and shook Shikamaru's hand.

"This is a drag!" Shikamaru whispered.

"Sakura, I haven't seen you in seven years!" Sano cheered glomping the pink haired ninja.

"Wait a minute you know Sakura!?" Miyuki asked in confusion.

"Sure." Sano replied.

"What? Who are you?' Sakura asked. 

"I'm your good friend Sanota!" Sano replied.

"Oh my god! Sasuke said that you were dead!" Sakura cheered.

"You forgot to tell them?" Sano asked Sasuke.

"It slipped my mind I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"It's so good to see you!" Sakura replied.

"Are you threating me Shika?" Miyuki asked clearly ready to start yet another argument. 

"What if I am?" Shika asked.

"I better get going with Sasuke." Sano said smiling. "See you later Miyuki."

"Bye.' Miyuki said as the two left the store and peered around the corner. "It's weird."

"What the fact that I'm smarter than you!" Shikamaru asked.

"If I could slap you I would but I'm trying to take out my anger on someone else. Anyways those two look like a cute couple." Miyuki said.

"They do look kind of cute together." Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, I'm going to go do something about it! I'm going to be Miyuki, the super spy!" Miyuki cheered as a chibi .

"I'm going to help!" Sakura said. "I guess I'll help." Shikamaru sighed.

The three ran after Sano and Sasuke in a sneaky way. Every now and then Sano would look over her shoulder to see no one there.

"What's the matter?" Sasuke asked.

"I have a feeling that someone is following us." Sano said. "Oh well!" 

"I don't see why I had to be the one hiding in the trashcan!" Shikamaru growled climbing out of the trashcan as Miyuki and Sakura came out from behind the trash can.

"Because you're the boy." Miyuki said.

"So." Shikamaru said. "What does that have to do with it?"

"Well because only two people could hide behind the trashcan Shika!" Sakura answered. 

"So then why didn't you hide in the trashcan?" Shikamaru asked.

"And get my hair all dirty? No thanks!" Sakura sneered.

"Come on guys we're losing them!" Miyuki said.

"I like bugs!" Shino said slowly coming up out of the trashcan next to them.

"Ahhh! How did you get here?" Sakura said.

"I teleported with the awesome power of my bugs!" Shino said.

"Shino, we're busy! Go back to your bug hole or something!" Miyuki said slamming the lid of the trash can down.

"Ouch!" Shino's voice echoed.

"Okay, before bug boy wakes up let's go find Sano and Sasuke." Shikamaru finally spoke up.

"Okay." Miyuki replied. 

Once again the three began to try to find Sano and Sasuke. But once again no luck.

"Sakura, go look up in that tree!" Miyuki commanded.

"Alright!" Sakura said.

"This is a real drag!" Shikamaru yawned. "We've been at this for hours!"

"I see them! They're coming this way!" Sakura told them.

"Oh great!" Shikamaru groaned. "Back to the trashcan!"

"Shikamaru!" Miyuki said. "You can hide in the shadows duh!"

"Right!" Shikamaru said.

"Sakura, you stay in the tree! And don't fall!" Miyuki shouted up the tree.

"Okay." Sakura hissed.

Sasuke and Sano came over to the area and then walked past them. Sakura fell out of the tree onto her head.

"Are you alright?" Miyuki asked.

"I landed on my head what do you think?" Sakura growled spitting out dirt.

"Good point." Miyuki said.

And again and hopefully for the last time the three followed Sasuke and Sano but sadly lost them…again.

"We lost them again!" Sakura pouted.

"We'll just have to split up!" Miyuki said. "Sakura, you take the right, Shikamaru take the left and I'll head straight."

"Okay." The two said and headed off in their directions.

"Now I can search for clues!" Miyuki beamed and pulled a magnifying glass out of her pocket and began to search the ground. "But what kind of clues?"

she continued to stare at the ground and walk. Of course she didn't see a person in front of her and she bumped into him.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki said turning.

"It's alright." The boy replied.

Miyuki turned to see the familiar face of Neji Hyugga, a boy from the ninja academy that she had been to talk to. Miyuki stood up and turned bright red. 

"Umm…uh…Ummm…" Miyuki stammered.

"Are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Umm…yeah, gotta go!" Miyuki said running away.

"Uh…alright then." Neji said confused.

"Neji, Neji, I ran into Neji, I got to remember what I was doing oh yeah I was looking for Sasuke and Sano but Neji! No, no got to focus on Sasuke and Sano but then again Neji was so hot! No bad focus!" Miyuki cried slapping herself across the face.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Ah crap! You're back!" Miyuki said.

"I missed you too!" Shikamaru said smugly.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Miyuki laughed.

"We found them Miyuki!" Sakura said. "They're in the park!" 

"Well come on it's getting dark!" Miyuki said.

The three ran into the park to see Sasuke and Sano lying down on the grass staring up at the stars. Miyuki and Sakura went to go hide behind a bush but Shikamaru was just staring at them.

"Well you get over here!" Miyuki hissed grabbing his jacket and pulling him behind the bush.

"Thank you for dislocating my shoulder!" Shikamaru growled.

"Keep quiet! They'll hear you!" Miyuki hissed.

"What have you been doing for the past seven years?" Sasuke asked.

"Training." Sano answered. "What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Trying to kill my brother because he killed our families." Sasuke said. 

"You mean Itachi?" Sano asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I'm going to help you Sasuke." Sano said looking over at him.

"I'm not going to let you get hurt again!" Sasuke said.

"I like bugs!" Shino replied. 

"Shhh!" Sakura growled.

"Bugs!" Shino said again.

"GRRR! Shut up!" Sakura said hitting Shino in the head with her fist.

'Bugs!" Shino said.

"God! Shut up already!" Sakura said continuing to hit Shino in the head with her fist.

'Those two look so cute together." Miyuki thought dreamingly. 'I have to make them like each other.'

'God, do these people ever SHUT UP!' Shikamaru screamed in thought.

"Bugs!" Shino whispered again.

"Shhh!" Miyuki sighed and walked off.

"Where's she going?" Shikamaru asked. 

"Probably going to find some bugs!" Shino smiled. 

"GRRR!" Shikamaru growled.

"Shino's right this time!" Miyuki said loud enough for them all to here. 

"You're kidding right?" Shikamaru asked.

"BUGS!" Shino cheered and ran away quickly before Sakura could hit him again.

"What kind of bugs are you looking for?" Sakura asked.

"Fireflies!" Miyuki said. 

"You mean the bugs with lights on their butts!" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes Shikamaru those bugs!" Miyuki sighed in annoyance.

"What are you going to do with them?" Sakura asked.

"Going to create a mood between those two.' Was Miyuki's answer.

"Ah so clearly I'm not needed anymore." Shikamaru said turning to leave.

"If you leave now then I'll tell everyone you sleep with a teddy bear!" Miyuki threaten.

"You leave Teddy out of this!" Shikamaru hissed.

"Then you stay!" Miyuki said.

"Okay, fine." Shikamaru mumbled sitting down.

"Found them." Miyuki said proudly pointing to a bush.

"So how are you going to get them out of the bush?" Sakura asked.

"I haven't figured that out yet!" Miyuki said. "Oh wait I have an idea!"

Miyuki kicked the bush with full force causing all the fireflies to fly out of the bush. They flew all around the forest and around Sasuke and Sano. It was a beautiful sight and Miyuki wished she had brought her camera.

"If only I had brought my camera, oh yeah its in my super pocket!" Miyuki said grabbing the camera and took a picture of Sasuke and Sano with the fireflies around them. "Perfect."

"Can we go now?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" Miyuki said. "Sakura are you coming?"

"I'll be there in a minute! DIE SHINO DIE!" Sakura screamed.

"Wow." Shikamaru said shocked.

"What can you do?" Miyuki asked shrugging as the two walked off.

Sasuke and Sano were still talking and then saw the fireflies flying around them.

"Where did these come from?" Sasuke asked.

"Who knows?" Sano said shrugging but had a weird feeling inside.

"They do make the sky beautiful don't they?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah." Sano replied.

Sano looked at the sky again still having the strange feeling. She really liked Sasuke a lot and now realized that it was more than just a like kind of feeling it was more like love. She was in love with Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I really umm…umm like…umm." Sano stammered.

"Like what?' Sasuke questioned.

"Dogs!" Sano said thinking quickly. 

"I guess we should be heading back, its getting pretty late!" Sasuke said.

"Okay." Sano replied.

The two headed back to the village and then said goodnight to each other and went their separate ways. Sano sighed and walked into the gallery to see Miyuki drawing in her sketchbook.

"Hey Miyuki." Sano said.

'Oh hey, how'd it go with Sasuke today?" she asked.

"Good. We went to the park and talked." Sano said. "And there were all these fireflies around and they made it look so beautiful but we don't know where they came from."

"Oh really?" Miyuki asked hiding her snicker.  
"Yeah, and I think I'm really starting to like Sasuke!" Sano said grabbing a seat.

"Do you mean like or like-like?" Miyuki asked looking up from the sketch book. 

"Like-Like." Sano answered.

"Good for you!" Miyuki smiled.

"So what are you drawing?" Sano asked. 

"Nothing really just Neji." Miyuki said.

"Ah." Sano said noticing Miyuki's smile. "Do you have a crush on him or something?"

"No!" Miyuki said quickly. "What makes you say that?"

"You're blushing." Sano said.

'So." Miyuki said smiling. "It's hot in here that's all."

"Sure it is!" Sano laughed.

"I'm going to bed!" Miyuki yawned. "Good night Sano."

"Good Night Miyuki." Sano said.


End file.
